List of RP characters
This is a list of RP characters, as the page says. This list of characters uses DAUnderworldRPG's collection, found here, it may be incomplete. If it is, feel free to send ashescry a note via deviantART. If you do not have a deviantART account, well, then you probably aren't a member of this community. List by username A : ahollowvoice :: Brae :: Eberel-Fen :: Captain Finn Hawkins :: Horace Artus Ciar :: Sorcha Nairne : alisette :: Nilisha Collins : AngelOfTheShadows :: Blaidd Lightsbane : Aneyolf :: Jareth Keenan Molko : Anfalas :: The Dark One :: Drake Tuath :: Raiien Fynolt : ashescry :: Catori Tiago :: Esperanza Adana :: Fawn Linda :: Regan Martin : awhisperoflight :: Lorna Beckett :: Lyra Caerwyn ---- :: C : Ckn-bonbon :: Aria Cartel :: Sophie/Veronika Lioncourt/Vandruz : cloakofshadow :: Kvilla :: Soldier Boy : CrimsonCravenheart :: Aarti Mahankali :: Nemesis Aavrenim Medea Vernais ---- :: D : darkrosefairy77 :: Maxine : Deadrosebud :: Adara :: Elizabeth Margarette Sanders :: Eve Taleden :: Gabriel Carne ::Gregori Petrenko :: Josette :: Nathaniel Taleden :: Rose Marie Taleden :: Sterling :[http://devils-jazz.deviantart.com/ Devils-Jazz] ::Alice :dying-lonely :: Anouk Shkadov :: Kyle Alexander Wilson :: Leesha :: Sascha Willowsmith ---- :: E : EvilOrgasm :: Nefertiti Zahra ---- :: F : Fang-00 :: Lauren Scaile :: Xemnis Greye : Flaming-Spirit :: Requiem Lucern : flyinghamsterofdoom ::Baron Wihelm Von Lichen :: Roland :: Silas Williams :: Vetra ---- :: K : katrinka :: Aria : KDAanimefan :: James : KitsuneTails :: Raider Undate ---- :: M : maelstryx :: Seraphina : Minxies :: Pasch Bocularus Chime :: Willow Colleen Vasquez ---- :: N : New-Wolfdemon :: Blake Sanders P : Pbangel16 :: Kira Roanfid :: Tika Corthina : PoisonTouch :: Axthor : pyronixcore :: Balor :: Cáel Tiernay :: Vidar ---- :: R : Raini-Tempest ::Erys Allessika Mournheart :: Keres Serafine :: Liadan :: Valerica Marilena Nadezdha : Raistlindantilus :: Daimon : ravynsfaery :: Alhilde Radmund :: Alyxis :: Miki Tanaraq : roguequeen :: Dmitri Shkadov :: Bianca Netherford :: Darcy Lawrence :: Kitty White :: Lucky Lawrence :: Ruby Marie Redford :: Sandra :: Seren McLowrey :: Tala She-Wolf :: Violet McKinnis ---- :: S : ShadowedAcolyte :: Karl Walkingchild Boulder of the Oxbow Scar Clan : SorrowBurn :: Julius Juspezck :: Triok Jardainien Lucassen :: Xiong Wei Hu : ssaymssik09 :: Tigerlily Tasardur : SynergeicFuture :: Jacquelynné ::Michaela Daniels ---- :: T : Taeos :: Nakor :: Theodore Walter Black :: Tiberus Payen Staufen ::Lawrence Daniels : The-Pumpkin-King19 :: Vellen : the-unnamed21 :: The Wanderer : TheOne-WhoEscaped :: Marie Turner ---- :: U : UnseenSorrow :: Khaz Del'Amorte :: Puriel Herak ---- :: V : VampireliciousVee :: Natalie : VampiricGoddess :: Jaden Serenity Maru : VerboseandMorose :: Ashalen : vickylillybee :: Victoria Elizabeth Rowden ---- :: W : Wandering-Writer :: Zachs Hess : Waterstrinity :: Lyantri Faolan ---- :: Y : Yumi07 :: Mirage VonDirken ---- :: Numericals : 0bby :: Zanit Tai'Kain